Andreas Sanchez
Andreas Sanchez (1988-2013) is a young and corrupt FIB agent working for Steve Haines who often acts as his right-hand man. He serves as an antagonist, later an anti-villain in Grand Theft Auto V. He was voiced by Abdel Gonzalez. Biography In almost of all his appearances thorough the game, he is seen right next to Steve Haines often acting as his right-hand man. At the end of The Paleto Score he appears to collect the cut of the Paleto Bay Bank to which Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips and a gunman just robbed he then gives the trio their cut of the robbery and tells the trio to get their crew together as Haines will soon get in touch with them one Operation Save The World is ready and leaves only to be called a "fucking punk" by Micheal. In The Wrap Up he appears with Haines confronting Micheal and Dave Norton at Kortz Center and under orders of Steve Haines, he is forced to arrest both Micheal De Santa and Dave Norton so that they can cover up the raid on the FIB. The four men then point their guns at each other where Dave attempts to calm down Haines but before they can do that, a team of IAA (International Affairs Agency) agents arrives to arrest the four men. Seconds later, a group of FIB agents appears out of nowhere and Haines asks who sent the team. Sanchez then betrays Haines and reveals that he was secretly working with the FIB as a double agent. To make matters worse, a helicopter controlled by Merryweather Security shows up and a FIB agent shoots Haines in the leg. A split-second later, Haines shoots Sanchez in the head with blood spilling out of his head killing him instantly. Trivia *His death mirrors D's as a minor antagonist who betrays a major antagonist and a protagonist, revealing that they had bigger plans by luring the major antagonist into a trap set by a rival community organization. Both of the minor antagonists succeed in doing so, only to be shot and killed by said antagonist seconds after succeeding which leads to a major shootout and three way war between the two parties. *He is about 6'1 and 180 lbs. *Similarly to Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, D, and Harold "Stretch" Joseph, he is one of the few characters to be from Los Santos, San Andreas. California (which San Andreas is based on), as well as Florida, are both well-known for many inhabitants not actually being from there. *He has a lot in common with Jimmy Hernandez, a character from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ** Both men are of Mexican descent. ** Both don't talk very much. ** Both work for the government. ** Both work as minor partners of the main antagonist, who blackmails the protagonist to work for them. ** And both betray their patrons in the end, only for being almost immediately killed by them for that. **Unlike Sanchez however, Hernandez pretty much redeems himself when being mentioned once by Toreno and after sacrificing himself for Carl Johnson in order to allow CJ to kill Eddie Pulaski. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enforcer Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil